Kryptonite
by doublechurned
Summary: With her prowess in war and skill on the battlefield, Haruno Sakura rose through the ranks and became one of the youngest generals in history when she was promoted at only nineteen years of age. Now, at twenty-one, she proved her rightful place as a general with the successful capture of two countries within just three years. AU SasuSaku NejiTen


**Author's Note: Please read and review! I would really appreciate it. Mainly just character introductions in this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 _The wind howled loudly deep into the night. The downpour that accompanied the ghastly wind hammered powerfully against the windows. The occasional strike of lightning acted as the only source of light in the large, cold room, occupied by two Uchiha men. The throne sat at the top of a five step dais, surmounted by a deep red canopy. The throne was made of deep, dark oak with velvet cushion matching the colour of the canopy. Sat upon the seat of high dignitary was the elder of the two men in the room; Uchiha Fugaku._

" _This isn't right." Itachi spoke against his father as he stood across from him. "You can't do this."_

" _I am the king of this country. Its people will do as I say," his father declared, his eyes locked on his elder son, "including you. Everything I do, I do for my people."_

" _Your people are suffering from your actions." the twenty-one year old prince argued, refusing to back down. "Your actions are going against everything the Uchiha stand for."_

" _Enough!" Fugaku raised his voice. "I don't want to hear about this anymore." The king rose from his seat, tired of the constant arguments with his son. As he walked past his son, he heard a whisper just loud enough for him to hear._

" _You leave me no choice."_

* * *

Sakura had her long, pink hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She wore light plate armour which followed the contours of her figure that allowed for the red long sleeves of her lightly padded undergarments to show. A long black cloak, emblazoned with the Uchiha crest, hung over her shoulders. Astride her gold stallion, she led the army as their commanding officer through the town as they are celebrated by the people with showers of flowers and high praise.

When they came before the castle gates, Sakura gently pulled back on the reins and her horse came to a halt. As the gates slowly rose to allow entry, the young general dismissed her soldiers so that they may return to loved ones they had left behind. She looked on with slight envy at the merry soldiers returning home. All she had waiting for her was a cold bed. But even that had to wait for her job was not done. She sighed as she continued onwards. She guided her loyal companion to the stables for a well-deserved rest. Removing the riding equipment from her Akhal-Teke, she smiled fondly and gave it a few gentle strokes on his neck before making her way to the king.

The steel clanking of her armour echoed in the long hallway as Sakura made her way to the Fire Country's king. The two guards standing watch over the throne room opened the door for her in a timely manner as they greeted her as their superior.

She immediately felt the prestigious air as she stepped into the room, and at the very end of the room, sat upon the ornate seat, was Uchiha Fugaku.

"I have come to report to you, my King."

* * *

The Fire Country, under the rule of Fugaku, has been expanding its reach for nearly twenty-seven years. Through his campaign, Fugaku had managed to successfully occupy all the minor countries surrounding the Fire Country. With the recent victory, all of the minor countries within close proximity had already been captured, save for the Land of Whirlpools governed by the Uzumaki family, whom the Uchiha have been allies with for generations.

With her prowess in war and skill on the battlefield, Haruno Sakura rose through the ranks and became one of the youngest generals in history when she was promoted at only nineteen years of age. Now, at twenty-one, she proved her rightful place as a general with the successful capture of two countries within just three years.

As she finished her report on her latest conquest, the king praised his general, "You've done well. With this, we are finished with the minor countries."

Sakura let out a small smile at his words.

"I have another task for you."

Sakura perked up at the words of her king.

* * *

Sasuke panted heavily as he relied on his sword, embedded into the ground, for support. His eyes moved up to look at the man standing before him, unscathed.

"Heh." the prince smirked. "Not bad."

Neji gave a small smirk in return as he sheathed his sword. "You're still no match for me."

Sasuke let out a groan as he let himself fall onto his back. His raised his hand to block the sun out of his dark eyes as he stared up into the clear, blue sky.

"The army's returning today."

"You should get off the ground." Neji suggested to his liege. "You can't see the king with dirt on your back."

"Annoying." The prince rolled his eyes. He sat up on his elbows with a sigh at the thought of meeting his father. Sasuke was already aware of what his father wanted to say, but despite how much he disagreed with his father's decision, he knew that arguing with his father would not change anything.

A hand appeared in view of Sasuke amidst his thoughts, offering to pull him up. He reached for the hand which pulled him back up on his feet in response.

"We should get going." Neji uttered. "If we're early enough, you might see someone you've been missing for a while now."

Sasuke felt the heat rose to his cheeks. "S-shut up! You're speaking out of line."

* * *

Fugaku had just finished giving Sakura her new set of orders when the announcement of the prince's arrival was heard. The girl's body slightly tensed up at the sound of the doors opening, followed by the sound of two sets of different footsteps entering the room. She turned around and standing before her was the crown prince, dressed in his navy royal suit. He was truly a sight to behold.

"Your Highness." Sakura bowed her head as she greeted the Uchiha prince. She raised her head and turned to greet his attendant. "Neji."

Neji gave a slight bow in return.

The sight of her familiar pink hair had already caught Sasuke's attention from the moment he walked into the throne room. He gave her the most discreet smile he could manage as he stared into her bright, green eyes. "You wanted to see me?" he asked, his attention now turned to the man on the throne.

* * *

A hooded figure swiftly climbed up the tallest tree in the castle's bailey. Perched up on a sturdy branch, hidden amongst the leaves, the figure scanned through one of the windows of the throne room until her eyes landed on her target. He was in perfect range. She pulled the sniper rifle off her back. Her hand reached into her pouch for her silencer and she quickly attached it onto her weapon, her eyes still on her target. When she was done, she rested the barrel of the gun on a branch in front of her and peered through the scope attached to the weapon.

She found four people in the room; her target, a man she assumed to be his personal guard based off his attire, a woman with pink haired in a set of armour, and the king who sat in his throne.

She moved her gun to align her aim to the back of her unsuspecting target. Her finger moved to the trigger, waiting for the right moment.

Failure was not an option for her.

 _Uchiha Sasuke is your target. Do not fail me_.

The words echoed in her mind.

"I've got you." she whispered under her breath.

She had the shot.

She squeezed the trigger. A silent bullet left her gun and headed straight for the prince.

But what happened next shocked her.

Her bullet missed its mark. The man who had been dressed in the outfit of the royal guard had pushed the prince out of the way. She managed to catch a glimpse of his face. Upon recognizing the distinctive eyes and veins that bulged around his temple, she immediately dropped down from the tree and escaped.

* * *

Neji had managed to push Sasuke out of the bullet's way in time. Had he not listen to his instinct to activate his Byakugan, he feared what would have happened to the prince otherwise. He sensed an unfamiliar energy coming from behind him and turned his attention towards the direction from which the bullet had come from. The unknown presence, however, had already disappeared, leaving nothing behind but a slight rustle in a tree in the courtyard.

"Thanks." Sasuke brushed himself off as he stood up from the ground.

"Who was it?" Sakura demanded from Neji. "Where are they now?!"

"Gone." the man replied in a calm manner in contrast to Sakura who was frantic. "I don't know who it was, but that person's gone."

Seeing that Sasuke would be safe for now, Sakura immediately rushed out of the room and ordered a search of the perimeter for the intruder.

"We'll continue another time." Fugaku spoke, undisturbed. "You must still leave three days hence."

Sasuke nodded as he watched his father walk away as guards filled the room. He raised a hand to dismiss the guards and walked out, followed behind closely by Neji.

* * *

Sakura let out an exhausted groan as she threw herself onto her bed that creaked at her weight. It was already nightfall and she was tired. The search had ended up with not even a single trace of the assassin, and she feared what would happen if the perpetrator is not caught. She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought that he might have been injured, or worst, killed.

A knock on her wooden door broke her out of her trail of thoughts.

"Come in." she called out from her bed.

The door squeaked as it opened. "How are you feeling?"

The sound of that familiar voice caused Sakura to immediately sit up. "Your Highness, what are you doing here?"

"I told you it's Sasuke when it's just us." the man said as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry." Sakura muttered an apology. "Are you hurt? I shouldn't have allowed such a thing to happen at all. I promise I'll catch whoever it was. Did y-"

"I'm fine." Sasuke interrupted her. "I didn't come here for that. Here."

He handed her a bowl of one of her favourite desserts; anmitsu. Sakura's eyes gleamed at the sight and she graciously took the bowl from him.

"Thank you!" she smiled brightly as she tasted the food. "It's delicious!"

"Happy Birthday." Sasuke smiled softly.

* * *

"I'm sorry." a woman apologized, kneeled on one knee with her head down. "I failed to complete the mission."

"Are you absolutely sure about what you saw? A Hyuuga? As the prince's bodyguard?" a deep voice asked from the darkness.

"Yes. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Rise." the voice commanded, and the woman obeyed. "This changes our plans. I have a new task for you, Tenten."


End file.
